¿como era la vida en la edad media?
by Anni malfoy
Summary: la historia trata de Draco y Hermione; Luna y Theodore; Astoria y Harry; Pansy y Blease siendo los cuatro matrimonios reyes de Inglaterra a palacio se le unen dos weasley para se sus nuevos esclavo esta historia contiene lemon y lenguaje para adulto. ya estas adbertida asi que lee bajo tu propio consejo


Capítulos:

_**ubicándonos en el tiempo...**_

La **Edad Media**, **Medievo** o **Medioevo** es el período histórico de la civilización occidental comprendido entre el siglo V y el XV. Su comienzo se sitúa convencionalmente en el año 476 con la caída del Imperio romano de Occidente y su fin en 1492 con el descubrimiento de América, o en 1453 con la caída del Imperio bizantino, fecha que tiene la ventaja de coincidir con la invención de la imprenta y con el fin de la Guerra de los Cien Años.

Actualmente los historiadores del periodo prefieren matizar esta ruptura entre Antigüedad y Edad Media de manera que entre los siglos III y VIII se suele hablar de Antigüedad Tardía, que habría sido una gran etapa de transición en todos los ámbitos: en lo económico, para la sustitución del modo de producción esclavista por el modo de producción feudal; en lo social, para la desaparición del concepto de ciudadanía y la definición de los estamentos medievales, en lo político para la descomposición de las estructuras centralizadas del Imperio romano que dio paso a una dispersión del poder; y en lo ideológico y cultural para la absorción y sustitución de la cultura clásica por las teocéntricas culturas cristiana o islámica (cada una en su espacio).

Suele dividirse en dos grandes períodos: Temprana o Alta Edad Media (siglo V a siglo X, sin una clara diferenciación con la Antigüedad Tardía); y Baja Edad Media (siglo XI a siglo XV), que a su vez puede dividirse en un periodo de plenitud, la Plena Edad Media (siglo XI al siglo XIII), y los dos últimos siglos que presenciaron la Crisis de la Edad Media o del siglo XIV.

Aunque hay algunos ejemplos de utilización previa, el concepto de _Edad Media_ nació como la segunda edad de la división tradicional del tiempo histórico debida a Cristóbal Cellarius quien la consideraba un tiempo intermedio, sin apenas valor por sí mismo, entre la Antigua identificada con el arte y la cultura de la civilización grecorromana de la Antigüedad clásica y la renovación cultural de la Edad Moderna -en la que él se sitúa- que comienza con el Renacimiento y el Humanismo. La popularización de este esquema ha perpetuado un preconcepto erróneo: el de considerar a la Edad Media como una época oscura, sumida en el retroceso intelectual y cultural, y un aletargamiento social y económico secular (que a su vez se asocia con el _feudalismo_ en sus rasgos más oscurantistas, tal como se definió por los revolucionarios que combatieron el Antiguo Régimen). Sería un periodo dominado por el aislamiento, la ignorancia, la teocracia, la superstición y el miedo milenarista alimentado por la inseguridad endémica, la violencia y la brutalidad de guerras e invasiones constantes y epidemias apocalípticas.

Sin embargo, en este largo período de mil años hubo todo tipo de hechos y procesos muy diferentes entre sí, diferenciados temporal y geográficamente, respondiendo tanto a influencias mutuas con otras civilizaciones y espacios como a dinámicas internas. Muchos de ellos tuvieron una gran proyección hacia el futuro, entre otros los que sentaron las bases del desarrollo de la posterior expansión europea, y el desarrollo de los agentes sociales que desarrollaron una sociedad estamental de base predominantemente rural pero que presenció el nacimiento de una incipiente vida urbana y una burguesía que con el tiempo desarrollarán el capitalismo.4 Lejos de ser una época inmovilista, la Edad Media, que había comenzado con migraciones de pueblos enteros, y continuado con grandes procesos repobladores vio cómo en sus últimos siglos los antiguos caminos (muchos de ellos vías romanas decaídas) se reparaban y modernizaban con airosos puentes, y se llenaban de toda clase de viajeros (guerreros, peregrinos, mercaderes, estudiantes, goliardos) encarnando la metáfora espiritual de la vida como un viaje (_homo viator_).

También surgieron en la Edad Media formas políticas nuevas, que van desde el califato islámico a los poderes universales de la cristiandad (Pontificado e Imperio) o el Imperio bizantino y los reinos eslavos integrados en la cristiandad oriental (aculturación y evangelización de Cirilo y Metodio); y en menor escala, todo tipo de ciudades estado, desde las pequeñas ciudades episcopales alemanas hasta repúblicas que mantuvieron imperios marítimos como Venecia; dejando en la mitad de la escala a la que tuvo mayor proyección futura: las monarquías feudales, que transformadas en monarquías autoritarias prefiguran el estado moderno.

De hecho, todos los conceptos asociados a lo que se ha venido en llamar modernidad aparecen en la Edad Media, en sus aspectos intelectuales con la misma crisis de la escolástica.6 Ninguno de ellos sería entendible sin el propio feudalismo, se entienda éste como modo (basado en las relaciones sociales de producción en torno a la tierra del feudo) o como sistema político (basado en las relaciones personales de poder en torno a la institución del vasallaje), según las distintas interpretaciones historiográficas.

El choque de civilizaciones entre cristianismo e islamismo, manifestado en la ruptura de la unidad del Mediterráneo, la Reconquista española y las Cruzadas; tuvo también su parte de fértil intercambio cultural que amplió los horizontes intelectuales de Europa, hasta entonces limitada a los restos de la cultura clásica salvados por el monacato alto medieval y adaptados al cristianismo.

_La Edad Media realizó una curiosa combinación entre la diversidad y la unidad. La diversidad fue el nacimiento de las incipientes naciones... La unidad, o una determinada unidad, procedía de la religión cristiana, que se impuso en todas partes... esta religión reconocía la distinción entre clérigos y laicos, de manera que se puede decir que... señaló el nacimiento de una sociedad laica. ... Todo esto significa que la Edad Media fue el período en que apareció y se construyó Europa._

Esa misma Europa Occidental produjo una impresionante sucesión de estilos artísticos , que en las zonas fronterizas se mestizaron también con el arte islámico o con el arte bizantino.

La ciencia medieval no respondía a una metodología moderna, pero tampoco lo había hecho la de los autores clásicos, que se ocuparon de la naturaleza desde su propia perspectiva; y en ambas edades sin conexión con el mundo de las técnicas, que estaba relegado al trabajo manual de artesanos y campesinos, responsables de un lento pero constante progreso en las herramientas y procesos productivos. La diferenciación entre oficios viles y mecánicos y profesiones liberales vinculadas al estudio intelectual convivió con una teórica puesta en valor espiritual del trabajo en el entorno de los monasterios benedictinos, cuestión que no pasó de ser un ejercicio piadoso, sobrepasado por la mucho más trascendente valoración de la pobreza, determinada por la estructura económica y social y que se expresó en el pensamiento económico medieval.

Medievalista es tanto la _cualidad o carácter de medieval_, como el interés por la época y los temas medievales y su estudio; y medievalista el especialista en estas materias. El descrédito de la Edad Media fue una constante durante la Edad Moderna, en la que Humanismo, Renacimiento, Racionalismo, Clasicismo e Ilustración se afirman como reacciones contra ella, o más bien contra lo que entienden que significaba, o contra los rasgos de su propio presente que intentan descalificar como pervivencias medievales. No obstante desde fines del siglo XVI se producen interesantes recopilaciones de fuentes documentales medievales que buscan un método crítico para la ciencia histórica. El Romanticismo y el Nacionalismo del siglo XIX revalorizaron la Edad Media como parte de su programa estético y como reacción anti-académica (poesía y drama románticos, novela histórica, nacionalismo musical, ópera), además de como única posibilidad de encontrar base histórica a las emergentes naciones. Los abusos románticos de la ambientación medieval (exotismo), produjeron ya a mediados del siglo XIX la reacción del realismo. Otro tipo de abusos son los que dan lugar a una abundante literatura pseudo histórica que llega hasta el presente, y que ha encontrado la fórmula del éxito mediático entremezclando temas esotéricos sacados de partes más o menos oscuras de la Edad Media (Archivo Secreto Vaticano, templarios, rosacruces, masones y el mismísimo Santo Grial). Algunos de ellos se vincularon al nazismo, como el alemán Otto Rahn. Por otro lado, hay abundancia de otros tipos de producciones artísticas de ficción de diversa calidad y orientación inspiradas en la Edad Media (literatura, cine, cómic). También se han desarrollado en el siglo XX otros movimientos medievalistas: un medievalismo historio gráfico serio, centrado en la renovación metodológica (fundamentalmente por la incorporación de la perspectiva económica y social aportada por el materialismo histórico y la Escuela de los Annales) y un medievalista popular (espectáculos medievales, más o menos genuinos, como actualización del pasado en el que la comunidad se identifica, lo que se ha venido en llamar _memoria histórica_).

_**un nuevo día empieza**_

Era un día muy hermoso en Inglaterra mágica y una mujer muy bella se despertaba en su cuarto, que era grande con una cama con dorsel gris y con una pequeña sala de estar en la misma alcoba; una puerta conectaba a un baño en la habitación que estaba hecho de mármol y cerámica en tonos beige y verde.

Esta joven se llamaba Hermione Malfoy, de soltera Granger, una de las cuatro reinas de Inglaterra mágica. Al levantarse se desperezo y ordeno a una esclava que le preparara el baño.

Cuando salió de bañarse, se puso un vestido beige corto a la rodilla y bajo a desayunar al comedor del castillo.

Al llegar se encontró con las otras reinas y se puso a desayunar con ellas:

-buenos días saludo herm

-buenas herm dijo luna

-hola dijo pansy

-buen día hermy dijo Astoria

Y haci continuaron desayunando, hasta las diez que salieron a caminar como todas las mañanas. Volvieron para el almuerzo donde comieron una rica comida y después se fueron todas juntas con sus hijos a l jardín mientras esperaban a sus respectivos esposos y padres de sus hijos.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraban los reyes Draco. Harry, blease y theodore hablado sobre la llegada de los dos nuevos esclavos al castillo.

Entonces son los dos ultimos hijos de los weasley dijo blease con asco

-si ron y ginebra dice aquí que se llaman. Contesto Harry

-bueno y que van a hacer aquí. Pregunto theodore

-no se podrían hacer algún trabajo pesado para ponerlos en su lugar desde el principio no quiero sorpresas dijo Harry

- yo opino lo mismo dijo Draco- mientras antes sepan cual es su lugar mejor

-no le parece extraño

-Que theodore

-Los weasley son libres y de repente venden a sus dos ultimos hijos como esclavos

-No los se pero míralo desde este lado: son pobres y no pueden mantenerlos a todos

- ya lo sé pero me parece extraño que nos lo hayan vendido aquí en el palacio y no en el mercado, como si se quisiera asegurar que estarían en el palacio y no en otro lado

-si es raro pero si hacen algo sospechoso los haremos hablar y si es necesario los castigaremos. Dijo Harry restándole importancia

-vamos a cambiarnos que no llegaremos con nuestras esposas y no podremos estar con nuestras bebitas

Y haci se fueron a cambiar y cundo estuvieron listos bajaron al jardín donde las encontraron jugando con las bebita y ellos tambien se pusieron a jugar hasta la hora de la cena y luego se fueron a dormir para mañana empezar un nuevo día.

_**la llegada de ron y Ginny**_

A la mañana siguiente los reyes se habían levantado temprano para instituir a los dos nuevos esclavos.

Balaron al comedor, desayunaron y fueron al estudio/biblioteca para hablar tranquilamente.

Pasada una hora el elfo les avisó que ya habían llegado y estos le dijeron que los vieran en la entrada del castillo.

**Con Ronald y ginebra:**

-Tengo miedo ron

-yo tambien gin, pero hay que mantenerlos unidos.

-no puedo creer que mama y papa nos hagan esto.

-yo tampoco gin, yo tampoco.

- señores sus majestades los esperan en la entrada.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con un pasillo, lleno de cuadros sobre los distintos reyes de Inglaterra mágica. A ron le pareció una, en particular, muy hermosa; era castaña, alta y tenía una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? Pregunto el rey Draco a ron asustándolo.

- sus majestad. Dijo ron haciéndole una reverencia.

-no me has respondido. Exsiguió Draco

-sí, su majestad, es muy hermosa. Contesto ron

-bien, para que te enteres es mi esposa, asi que no intentes nada raro. ¿Quedo claro?

-sí, majestad.

- bien les explicaremos como va esto. Empezó el rey Theodore.

- ustedes son esclavos, y como saben hay unas cuantas reglas que deben seguir. Prosiguió el rey blease.

- estas varían depende su lealtad y actitud hacia nosotros. Cuanto mayor sea su lealtad, mas derecho tendrán. Al ser los nuevos tienes que cumplir las siguientes:

No podrán hablar con la familia real al menos que seas autorizado.

Siempre estarán con la cabeza gacha.

No contradecirán al la realeza o a los superiores.

Cumplirán todas las demandas requeridas a cualquier hora y lugar.

No engrasaras a nuestros dormitorios, al menos, que te toque limpiar o alguien te autorice.

**Y la más importante: protegerás con tu vida a la familia real.**

-Estas reglas tendrán que seguirlas al pie de la letra, sino serán severamente castigados. Termino el rey Draco

- bien ya que les dijimos las normas, el resto se encargaran de darle sus instrucciones. Por ahora Ginebra estará en el área de limpieza y Ronald en el área de campo. Dijo Harry.

**Con Ginny en las habitaciones:**

Y haci se fueron los cuatro reyes, dejándolos con sus nuevos compañeros.

…

-¿Tú eres la nueva no?

-si soy yo, me llamo Ginny y ¿tú?

-Loura, un placer.

-igualmente.

- bien Ginny, ellas son: Brisilla, Lavander, Padma, Patil, Luciana, romina y milicent.

-un gusto.

-bien, vamos a trabajar.

**Con ron en el campo de cultivo:**

-hola soy ron y ¿tú eres?

-Martin. ¿Eres el nuevo no?

-si

-bien y ¿que hiciste para que te enviaran a trabajar aquí?

-¿disculpa?

-claro, todos los que son nuevos que empiezan a trabajar aquí hicieron algo que les disgusto a los reyes ya que es un trabajo pesado.

-mire a la esposa del rey Draco.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres que te castiguen, los reyes celan mucho a sus esposas y a sus hijas

-¿hijas?

- las princesas: Melinda, Melody, Clarissa y Ariel.

-bien

-ahora iniciemos con el trabajo.

Y haci empezó la nueva vida de ron y Ginny.

_**el encuentro y el intercambio de noticias**_

Su vida iba pasando y se iba acostumbrando a ser esclava, ya que las tareas eran tranquilas. Ginebra lavaba los platos, armaba las camas y limpiaba la mesa por lo que terminaba temprano sus tareas y no tenía el resto del tiempo libre. En cambio a ron las cosas no le iban bien ya que se pasaba horas y horas bajo el sol trabajando la tierra.

…..

Un día Ginny estaba yendo a limpiar a la biblioteca, cuando encuentra dentro a una mujer muy hermosa vestida con un vestido azul muy lindo con corset y después iniciaba con gasas y tules en color celeste. Estaba maquillada muy suavemente y llevaba el pelo suelto con una tiara de rosas celestes. La reina Hermione.

-Disculpe, su majestad, no sabía que estaba aquí. Dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- no te preocupes yo ya me iba, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ginebra, su majestad, ginebra weasley

-haaaaaaaaaa. Entonces tú eres la nueva

-Si soy yo

-ginebra ginebra. Gritaba Priscila entrando a la biblioteca -disculpe su majestad por mi entrada maleducada y poco cortes, no sabía que estaba aquí.

-no te preocupes, las dejo suerte.

-¿que hacías hablando con la reina Hermione?

-ella era la reina Hermione

-si ¿por?

-mi hermano esta metido en una gran lió

-reitero ¿por?

-porque cuando llegamos encontramos un cuadro de la reina y mi hermano la miraba enamorado y lo peor de todo es que mi hermano lo vio y la iba a invitar a salir sin importar las consecuencias ni las clases sociales.

-que se deshaga de esa idea tu hermano, si no quiere ser severamente castigado. Los reyes celan mucho a sus esposas ya a sus hijas. Tanto como las reinas a sus esposas y a los esposos.

-bien le diré.

-a propósito te enteraste que van a iniciar las prácticas sexuales de los príncipes.

-no. ¿En que consiste?

-las reinas eligen a ciertas esclavas para que sus hijos inicien su prácticas sexuales para que lleguen a su matrimonio sabiendo hacerlo.

-y las princesas también las tienen

-no los reyes no quieren que nadie toquen a sus princesitas

-oh ok volvamos al trabajo antes que nos encuentres descansando.

-Ok.

_**la prime practica (jose y ginny)**_

Dos semanas después de los sucedido las reina hablaban entre ella sobre las esclavas que podrían practicar con sus hijos:

-Entonces quedan Ginebra, Giovanni, Lavander y romilda para hoy

-Si

-Perfecto entonces vamos a hablarlo con ellos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°hermione y jose°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bien mama para que me llamaste

-Es para avisarte que hoy a la noche tendrás tu primera práctica sexual

-Oh, ¿y con que esclava la tender?

-A ti te toca con ginebra weasley

-¿Quién es esa?

-una nueva, que inicio hace dos semanas

-bien y si se resisten y no lo quieren tener

-escucha bien hijo-dijo entrando Draco a la habitación- las esclava no se pueden resistir si vos le das una orden las tienen que cumplir y por si acaso si se niega me llamas y yo lo arreglo.

-bien papa, ¿mama estas llorando?

-es que creciste muy rapido y cuando me descuide Melody tambien se casara y…

-Melody no se casara

-por sus puesto que no es mi princesita

-pero... no deja no me esfuerzo, me voy a hablar con la esclava para avisarle que se vista

-bien cariño, después te veo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°pvo ginny°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No podía creer que la reina me allá elegido para ser la primera de su hijo, me quiero morir, no perderé mi virginidad casada, si no haciendo el sucio labor de una esclava

Bien llegue a la habitación y toque esperando que no tuviera gana y que me enviaran de nuevo a dormir, pero mis esperanzas se vieron derrumbadas cuando escuche el adelante. Entre.

-bienvenida ginebra, ¿sabes para que estas aquí?

-si su majestad.

-bien y ¿para que estas aquí?

-para que inicie sus prácticas sexuales. Dije mientras unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos

- bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo desnúdate y acuéstate en la cama

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste te quiero en la cama ahora desnuda para mí, no me aras violarte verdad

-no su majestad. Dije e inicie a desvestirme.

Cuando termine me acosté en la cama y espere la siguiente orden

Bien iniciaremos quiero que te estimules las tetas

Y asi lo hice empezó a acariciárselos y a pellizcar con dureza sus pezones. De la garganta de Ginny salió un gemido. Él sonrío, y dejo vagar sus manos hasta el vientre de ella,Jose mordió fuertemente su hombro, hasta dejarle la marca de sus dientes. Mientras tanto, sus dedos vagaron a los labios inferiores de ella, que estaban rebosantes de humedad.

-aléjate, no me gusta

-si te gusta estas toda mojada

-aléjate, he dicho. Dijo levantando la vos y en tono firme

Eso a él lo hizo enojar muchísimo, ahora vería quien era él.

-quien te crees que eres par levantarme una voz, eres una esclava, no tienes derechos, tu cuerpo me pertenece y siempre será asi, ¿sabes por que? Por que yo soy tu dueño y siempre lo seré. Estas a mi merced.

Empezó a masajear su clítoris furiosamente, ella empezó a gemir descontroladamente. Luego le introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, metiéndolos y sacándolos con bastante brusquedad, mientras con el pulgar continuaba masajeándola, ella movió sus caderas desvergonzadamente. Ginny abrió la boca jadeando sonoramente y cerró los ojos. José en un solo movimiento, se deshizo de su pantalón y su camisa. Ella sintió el miembro masculino de él, presionándola, estaba impresionantemente caliente y duro. Draco abandono su tarea por un momento. Ella estaba acalorada, hinchada, y muy a despecho suyo totalmente excitada. Le dolían los brazos que en ese momento soportaban todo su cuerpo. Él saco los dedos de sus partes privadas, que estaban cubiertos de los fluidos de ella y lubrico con ellos, su orificio trasero, rozando el borde, sonrío cuando ella jadeo descontroladamente. Con la punta de su pene, presiono un poco, sacándole un pequeño grito a ella, luego de mantenerlo firme en ese sitio prohibido por un rato, retiro su miembro de allí, eso lo haría después, antes se iría por otro camino.

José la tomo por las caderas y en un solo movimiento abrupto, la penetro desde atrás. Ella dio un chillido, había sido demasiado violento. José no le dio tregua, empezó a moverse furiosamente dentro de ella. Además le clavaba los dedos en sus caderas, ella se rindió y apoyo su espalda contra la cama. Gritaba totalmente fuera de sí. En esa posición, él estaba tocando su punto más sensible.

José la separo de él, la desato y la puso en cuatro patas, ella se apoyaba en el suelo con sus manos atadas a duras penas, él le inclino la cabeza sobre el piso quedando su trasero arriba, exponiendo todas sus partes privadas. José le separo las piernas y de nuevo la penetro, esta vez si en su orificio trasero. Hermione sintió eso como un cuchillo caliente dentro de ella. José la embistió sin piedad, profundamente, una y otra vez, saliendo casi completamente y luego hundiéndose hasta el fondo en ella. Mientras tanto le apretaba un seno, de una manera nada gentil. Ginny sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Entonces él culmino su ataque, bajando una mano hacia el clítoris de ella y empezó a masajeárselo, rítmicamente en conjunto con sus embestidas y allí fue donde Ginny perdió cualquier tipo de consciencia y decoro. Empezó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente contra las de él. Ginny la sintió moviéndose y le mordió la espalda. Ella no pudo aguantar más y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta mientras espasmos febriles recorrían su cuerpo. El la sintió contrayéndose alrededor de su pene y estallo en un orgasmo arrebatador. Ella jadeaba, sentía el húmedo líquido de su simiente, escurriéndose por la cara interior de sus muslos, José jadeaba encima de ella.

-Suéltame- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- déjame ir.

-No puedo- contesto Draco - eres mi esclava. Solo estarás aquí para satisfacer todos mis más bajos deseos. Tu cuerpo solo esta para que yo me sirva de él. Te dije que podía ser gentil y hacer gozar, pero tú te negaste y me hiciste hacértelo por la fuerza, cámbiate y vete ya no te necesito aquí.

El se fue al baño y ella se cambio y se fue a su habitación maldiciéndose de porque no habia echo lo que se le dijo, no hubiera protestado y tal ves si eso no hubiera pasado tal ves lo habría disfrutado.

_**noche de draco y Hermione**_

Ya habia pasado un día en el palacio desde que los príncipes tuvieron sus primeras prácticas sexuales y de eso justamente estaban hablando un rey y una reina de Inglaterra mágica.

-Draco no puedo creer que ya lo haya hecho

-si hermosa ya paso un día a propósito ¿cuándo van a hacer la segunda?

- no se lo tengo que hablar con las chicas pero calculo que en una semana

-bueno

-¿estás muy cansado?

-nunca estoy cansado para ti

-te amo

- y yo a ti cielo

Los dos se acercaron, donde comenzaron a besarse con pasión y amor. Poco a poco el rubio fue llevando entre besos a la castaña, sosteniéndola por la cintura hacia la cama, donde al estar cerca del borde de la cama, se inclinó con cuidado con la castaña, arrodillándose para mantener el peso de la castaña sin perder el contacto de sus bocas. El rubio poco a poco la subió hasta quedar completamente tendido sobre ella.

El rubio comenzó a despojar el vestido de la castaña, ella le dio accesibilidad para ayudar al rubio con el vestido. Al quedar solamente en ropa interior de color rojo, al ver esto el rubio, se excito y comenzó dándole besos desde el cuello pasando por los hombros hasta la cintura, la cual causa que suelte un pequeño gemido, donde el rubio sonrió con orgullo por el efecto que el hacía en la castaña. El rubio regreso a la boca dulce de la castaña.

La castaña aprovecho colocando su mano sobre los botones de camisa del rubio para despojárselo, cuando al fin lo logro, la castaña comenzó a besarle desde la mandíbula pasando por lo expectórales bien marcado del rubio. Coloco su mano en el cinturón del rubio, la cual desabrocho al igual que el botón del pantalón y bajando la cremallera.

El rubio ayudo a la castaña quitándose el pantalón, dejándolo solo en bóxer. La castaña se sonrojo viendo al rubio así por primera vez. El rubio nuevamente se colocó encima de la castaña para seguir dándose sus acaricias, con cariño y pasión. El rubio le quito el sostén donde dejó al descubierto unos pechos perfectos, el rubio se excito más con lo que te tenía a la vista, donde reacciono tomando un seno en su boca mientras la otra la masajeaba, haciendo gemir de placer.

El rubio comenzó a bajar hasta los muslos de la castaña donde retiro la braga, el rubio comenzó con sus manos a pasar por la intimidad de la castaña donde ella gemía aún más, el rubio regreso a la boca de la castaña mientras su mano seguía acariciando la intimidad de la castaña. La castaña acariciaba los expectórales del rubio, lo recorría con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba la espalda.

El rubio beso el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando por el cuello, pasando por la cintura hasta llegar a los muslos de la castaña, hizo que abriera las piernas, donde se sumergió y saboreo la intimidad de la castaña. La castaña gemía escandalosamente del placer que el rubio la estaba llevando, el rubio por otra parte estaba bien excitado. El rubio se colocó nuevamente encima de la castaña, besándose con pasión desbordante, ella sintió el miembro del rubio, lo que le dio gran placer de que no solo lo estaba disfrutando ella sino su esposo.

La castaña coloco su mano en el bóxer para quitárselo, lo cual el rubio le ayudo quitándoselo el mismo. La castaña se sonrojo haber visto el miembro demasiado excitado del rubio. El rubio se colocó de nuevo encima de la castaña, donde se besaron, el rubio se acercó al oído de la castaña y le pregunto.

La castaña se relajó, el rubio froto con su pene la entrada de la intimidad de la castaña, luego entro con sumo cuidado, ya que su miembro era muy proporcionado. Empezó a moverse, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, los dos comenzaron a gemir del placer que estaban teniendo, la castaña clavo su uñas en la espalda del rubio.

-Draco…te amo

-Hermione…yo también

La castaña enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Draco, arqueado para darle mayor acceso al rubio. Cuando el rubio sintió que la castaña estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, aumento más su embestida para llegar los dos juntos al clímax. Cuando los dos estallaron y su fluidos se mesclaron, el rubio se dejó caer exhausto encima de la castaña apoyándose en sus brazos, tanto la castaña como el rubio estaban jadeando y sudoroso. Los dos se miraban con una sonrisa de felicidad pura.


End file.
